


红豆与冰

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	红豆与冰

*424  
星娜明治无差 十岁年龄差 医生×舞蹈特长生（其实没什么关系）

 

 

——————————————

1

朴志晟兴冲冲跑到医院才想起来现在是午休时间。

“两点才开始上班哦。”

前台值班的护士笑眯眯看着小孩弯腰撑着膝盖喘气，湿透的刘海拧成几缕荡在额前，龟壳包遮不住背上晕开的一大片汗渍。

“而且罗医生下午不来。”

小护士继续笑眯眯地补上一刀，指甲轻轻敲击桌面，绕有趣味地观赏小孩情绪变化。

“啊？”

朴志晟猛的扬起脑袋，悬在发尖的汗水潇洒利落地飞跃离开。他瞪圆了眼张大了嘴，傻愣愣盯着护士狡黠扬起的嘴角，粉嫩嫩的唇膏阻碍他大脑运作，迟钝地辨别这这句话的真假。  
片刻懊丧后席卷而来的是羞赧，朴志晟拘谨站直了身子，屈起五指抓了抓头发，扭头不想让小护士看到他脸颊晕开的绯红，从脖子到耳根都明晃晃显露青涩的躁动，剧烈奔跑而产生的肤色变化此时没有任何掩饰作用。

“我……我又没说找他……”

第一个字辩驳还硬撑着有底气，之后愈发虚弱，结结巴巴恨不得把自己埋到地下。朴志晟抓紧了书包带子，指尖紧张地抠着针线，翘起脚后跟，落下，翘起，落下，又往外翻脚掌，靠脚踝的力晃晃悠悠站着，低头死死盯住地板上一点污渍，用发旋对着小护士。对方清脆的嬉笑惹得他头皮发麻，脸颊愈发滚烫。  
余光忽然瞥见护士迅速从兜里掏出小镜子理了理头发，又迅速掏出唇膏补了补根本没掉色的嘴，脑袋跟着她转向，在她又甜又脆仿佛攒了二十几年糖精的“罗医生”跑出口前，他的目光抢先锁定楼梯口的男人，怔怔的，看他一步一步沉稳走来。

“你怎么来了？”

罗渽民有些意外，挑了挑眉，指尖拨开眼前细碎的深棕色刘海，咧嘴冲朴志晟温和地笑。没了眼镜冷冰冰的遮挡，双眸像两湾暖融融的春水，光筛过浓密的睫毛，揉碎了，朴志晟跟着洋洋洒洒跌进溪流，晕乎乎一头撞上圆润的卵石。  
朴志晟语无伦次比划了半天，像鱼缸里漫无目的游荡的金鱼，小嘴一开一合，终是发不出什么声音。罗渽民耐心地等他回答，浅浅的梨涡源源不断补充笑意。大概是底下加了煤气灶，开了文火，慢慢地熬，水温愈来愈高，耳垂红的要滴血，朴志晟怀疑他再看下去，他头顶就要冒出一圈又一圈蒸汽，尖叫着宣告血液沸腾大脑报废。  
于是他僵硬地扭转脖子，皱了皱鼻子，鼓起脸颊用恼怒的眼神质问小护士。后者依依不舍从花痴状态抽离，无辜地冲他眨眨眼，又恢复下巴搁在手背上傻笑的模式，甜甜地代表小孩提问：

“罗医生怎么过来了？”

“钥匙落办公室了，快到家了才发现。”

罗渽民回答时依然看着朴志晟，看他红扑扑的侧脸，但小孩死死盯着地面没有再搭理他的意思，他耸了耸肩，笑得无奈又宠溺，迈开腿往里走，经过他身边他顿了顿，带着浓稠的笑意轻声安慰，揉了揉他湿漉漉的脑袋。

“我马上好，你等我一下。”

水烧开得猝不及防，尖叫声超过朴志晟所能承受的分贝，震得耳膜鼓胀，翻滚的沸水和蒸汽甚至要掀开了天灵盖，瞬间切断所有回路，烧毁大脑运作机制，只剩下存活的本能，机械地举起手碰了碰他抓过的头发，一颗心疯狂乱撞，要冲破胸膛。  
他直愣愣盯着走廊深处的背影，没有白大褂的包裹，粉色衬衫勾勒出宽阔坚实的肩背，下摆松松扎进白色休闲裤，光线透过衣衫下的空余，细腰连着窄胯，长腿延展开来，藏于修身布料，只在末端裸露白皙脚踝。

“哎哎别挡着我！”

护士急躁的推搡把朴志晟从白日梦中拯救出来，小孩呆呆退到一边，看女孩抓着手机在最后几秒一顿猛拍，突然颇受启发，打开自己的手机，但罗渽民已经消失在门后。他垮下肩膀，可怜巴巴瞅着小护士屏幕上滚动的照片。

“好啦好啦我传给你。”

护士慷慨麻利地用微信传给他。

“谢谢姐姐。”

朴志晟腼腆地笑笑，翻着对话框，刚褪下的红晕又慢悠悠爬上来。护士翻了个白眼，一面清理指甲一面又抛出新陷阱。

“主任昨天还想把他侄女介绍给罗医生来着……”

“关我什么事啊？！”

意料之中小孩炸毛，弹出一米开外，抓着手机警惕地瞪着快笑岔气的女孩。

“什么事这么开心啊？”

罗渽民晃着钥匙走来，护士立刻收了放荡的大笑矜持站好，抿着嘴摇摇头，努力憋笑，看到朴志晟窘迫的模样忍不住嘴角抽搐。

“那……走吧？”

罗渽民微微仰头，抬手碰了碰朴志晟的肩膀，将他轻轻朝前推。小孩比他高了半个头，气势上却矮了一大截，完完全全没长开的小屁孩，揪着书包带支支吾吾就是不敢正眼看他。

“我……我想请你吃饭……”

扶梯一格一格吞没，朴志晟也一个字一个字往外吐。鼓起勇气抬头看罗渽民，对上他清澈柔和的目光，像终于呼吸到救命的氧气，缠成一团乱麻的思绪慢慢打开。

“我腰不太疼了现在，我有乖乖运动有乖乖按摩……”

“嗯。”

“你推荐的那个推拿师傅手法挺好的，我还以为会很痛……”

“嗯。”

罗渽民安静听他依旧不太连贯的表达，视线始终软软落在他脸上，嘴角不由自主上扬。朴志晟被盯得脸颊又滚烫，羞涩地错开眼神又强迫自己转回去装作势均力敌，磕磕绊绊说半句话就要来回拉锯几次，惹得罗渽民笑意更浓。

“就是……就是……谢谢罗医生……”

朴志晟比划着两根食指，脑袋越埋越低，局促地对上指尖。

“这本来就是我应该做的，谢什么呀。”

罗渽民揉了揉他的脑袋，小孩缩起脖子，配上带子缩到极短的书包，活脱脱一只怯懦小乌龟，刚破壳的。他轻声笑出来，末了又收起笑意，皱眉，假装严肃又恼怒。

“是不是刚上完舞蹈课？我不是说了最好休息一段时间吗？嗯？”

朴志晟飞快瞥了他一眼，手指蜷缩慌乱地在空中挥动，下电梯时差点绊倒。

“我……我这不是在集训嘛……今天又是我最喜欢的老师过来……我我冬天就要艺考了……不疼了……”

朴志晟揪紧了书包带，偷偷抬眼观察罗渽民的神色，见他又恢复温和的笑，松了口气，不再缩脖子耸肩膀。  
罗渽民撕开湿巾贴在朴志晟脸上，小孩被冰凉的触感吓了一跳，捂着脸愣愣看他，看他抬手张嘴想说什么，自己先一头撞上了玻璃门。罗渽民噗嗤一声笑出来，捂住嘴别过脸去，肩膀耸动。

“把汗擦了。一会儿吹空调容易感冒。”

罗渽民轻咳几声勉强忍住笑意，伸手把小孩拉到正确轨道，走进灼热烈日下。朴志晟慢吞吞擦了汗，然后仔细地把湿巾叠好放进裤兜。小臂被触碰的地方，温度比太阳更胜一筹，不像灼烧，而是万分挠人，挠得心痒痒。  
朴志晟带罗渽民去了对面的餐厅，利落地点了意大利面和红豆冰，然后把菜单推给罗渽民，托着下巴看他挑选。

“罗医生，你是不是吃过饭了……”

见他只勾了一杯冰美式和一份提拉米苏，小孩不安地皱了皱鼻子，坐端正了，低头绞着手指，有些失落地嘟起嘴。

“没有啊，就是早饭吃太多了还有点撑。”

罗渽民顿了顿，又默默加了份沙拉，提醒服务员红豆冰最后上。

“唉对了，私下就不用叫我罗医生了。”

“那……渽民哥？”

朴志晟抬起头，满脸希冀，眨巴眨巴眼睛，欢喜零零碎碎跟着阳光旋转降落，青涩稚嫩的情愫毫无遮拦，明晃晃倾泻而下。罗渽民愣愣看着面前的小孩，烈日穿透玻璃削减了许多嚣张，柔和将他包裹，像封藏在琥珀里，干净透彻，无需遭受风雨打磨。  
朴志晟见他不回答，撅了撅嘴，小心翼翼抛出另一个称呼。

“我总不能叫你叔叔吧……”

罗渽民回过神来，勾了勾嘴角，哭笑不得说还是叫哥吧。看到小孩磨着嘴唇又想说什么，他去捉他游离的眼神，鼓励他开口。

“渽民哥，你把你的值班表给我看一下好吗？”

朴志晟扒着桌沿，指节往下凹，指尖泛白，试探着抬眼看他。

“好啊，你有我微信吧。”

罗渽民低头找文档，没看见小孩惊慌失措的神色，怪异的绯红又占据脸庞。

“还还没……没加……”

朴志晟老老实实回答，像被踩实了尾巴的小狐狸，可怜兮兮耷拉着耳朵。

“那加一下。”

罗渽民听出了端倪，抿嘴笑了笑，终于找到了排班表。朴志晟见他没有把手机递过来的意思，便慢吞吞点开和护士姐姐的聊天框，使劲往上翻，翻到她推荐的名片，发送申请。

“好了，你同意一下……”

罗渽民抬头就见小孩正襟危坐，一脸懊丧歉疚，做贼心虚的慌乱，忍不住又逗他。

“有我电话吗？”

“有。”

罗渽民咬住手指扭头看窗外才没笑出声来，朴志晟果断回答后扇了自己几巴掌，几乎急出眼泪，湿漉漉的眼委屈巴巴瞅着罗渽民，反倒换他手足无措。恰好上菜化解了尴尬，小孩抓起叉子埋头吃面，看上去的确是饿坏了。

 

2

一个月前朴志晟不情不愿被父母架到医院，恰好是罗渽民坐诊。父母强行掀起朴志晟的衣裤，露出腰间贴得乱七八糟的膏药，布满淤青的膝盖，肿胀的脚踝，罗渽民皱眉，头痛欲裂，仿佛那些伤痛烙在自己身上，实际上它们曾经确实存在。

“你看看你像什么样子？妈是看你这么喜欢跳舞才让你走艺特的路，你看看你把自己搞成什么样了？搞的一身伤，我们不问你是不是永远不说了？要不是你们老师给我打电话我跟你爸还什么都不知道！你这个没良心的小兔崽子……”

朴母拧着朴志晟的耳朵一脸恨铁不成钢的样子骂骂咧咧，双眼泛红几乎要落泪，朴志晟依旧倔强地试图往外逃，背对着罗渽民，死死抓住衣服下摆。

“那个……家长暂时在外面等一下吧？”

罗渽民摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，发现小孩停止挣扎，后背僵直，愣愣地转过身，瞪圆了眼。屋内很快只剩两人，朴志晟僵在原地喘息，汗水顺着鬓角滑落，显然是被强行从舞社拖出来的，看着罗渽民的眼神仿佛是发现了什么新奇魔幻的事物。

“要我扶你过来吗？”

罗渽民拍了拍凳子轻声问，见小孩一瘸一拐走来，他想了想还是起身将他扶到床边，让他躺下。

“我等会儿还有课。”

“明天也有后天也有每天都要跳舞。”

“不能落下的。”

朴志晟攥着床单，近乎哀求，湿漉漉的眼望向罗渽民。

“你帮我瞒一下我爸妈好不好？”

“你还想不想跳舞了？！”

脱口而出的质问让罗渽民自己也发愣，莫名越出阈值的愤怒与不甘沉积多年却在这一刻爆发，胸口仿佛压了巨石，心上缺口倒灌了冷气。朴志晟抖了抖，呆呆看他泛红的眼。

“我跟你这么大的时候也这么想。”

罗渽民喘着气试图平复心情，对上小孩疑惑又纯澈的眼，慢慢揭开早已结痂的疤。

“然后，我就再也不能跳舞了。”

罗渽民无奈地扯了扯嘴角，挪开视线，摘下眼镜，抬手揉眼睛。朴志晟盯着他，慢慢坐起来，悄悄拽了拽他的衣袖，然后向下，虎口卡住他的手腕，收拢五指轻柔包住。罗渽民有些惊讶，但默许了这种初次见面显得怪异的亲昵，让他握着，保持缄默。小孩的眼清澈却探不到底，涌动的情愫只荡开浅浅一层涟漪，持续着，没有溅起水花。朴志晟最后不好意思地松开了手，挠了挠头，脸颊通红，乖乖听话去做检查。  
告别时他咬了咬嘴唇，欲言又止，复杂望着罗渽民，附着薄薄一层失落，朝他挥挥手，挥散了这脆弱的阴霾。

之后朴志晟来得很频繁，隔三差五就出现，精准跟随罗渽民的值班动态。有时候的确需要复查，多数情况下就是挂了号过来瞎聊，指着腿上或手上无伤大雅的淤青硬说是来看病，汗涔涔的似乎还在按照原来强度练舞。

“我把晚上的课停了。”

罗渽民指责了几句，朴志晟却理直气壮回答。他使坏用力摁住他胳膊上的淤青，小孩秒怂，缩起脖子发誓把下午的课时也减短。罗渽民没有戳破他的小九九，配合地跟他扯淡，断断续续从喜欢什么舞种聊到喜欢什么甜点，会诊时间差不多了就和小孩告别。有时看不过去就给他腿上张牙舞爪的伤口涂药，抓着他的脚踝不让他动弹，说男孩子也别过得太糙了，留疤不好看，或是替他按摩僵硬的小腿。  
朴志晟坐在床上任他摆弄，像只熟透的虾，上身蜷缩着，遮挡通红的脸颊。罗渽民洗了手挠挠小孩的下巴，贼兮兮笑着问他需不需要腰部按摩，朴志晟揪住衣摆，警惕又迷茫地瞪着他，有小部分期许趁虚而出，然后他坚定地摇头，拨浪鼓似的，耳根都染成鼓身那红艳艳的漆。  
罗渽民笑出声，无奈地揉了揉他的头发。

出去倒水时他见过拿号等待的朴志晟，孤零零坐在角落，瞪圆了眼看屏幕上滚动的名单，鼓着腮帮子，双手撑在椅子两侧，左脚叠在右脚踝上。朴志晟作为舞蹈特长生在学校当根柱子都备受欢迎，此刻乖巧待着更激起姐姐们阿姨们的好奇心。路过的护士总喜欢逗他几句，停下来刨根问底。小孩不太善于和陌生人交流，别人问什么就答什么，红着脸支支吾吾比划，几次下来家底都被掏空，回报是罗渽民的各种个人信息和小护士们搜刮来的八卦。  
罗渽民想着小孩肯定有自己的联系方式，便没和他提起这些，结果他从来没接到小孩的电话或短信，好友申请也没。他越想越有趣，空闲时脑海总浮现朴志晟通红的脸和潮湿的头发，小孩眉飞色舞同他分享舞社的趣事。他透过他纯澈的眼看见十年前的自己，也是这样跳得大汗淋漓，和伙伴嬉笑打闹。

 

想到这里他皱了皱眉，咖啡的苦涩趁虚而入，从舌尖蔓延到心底。  
趁朴志晟还在和红豆冰作斗争，罗渽民先结了账，小孩叼着勺子气鼓鼓瞪他，别过脸佯装生气。他捏了捏他的后颈，像安慰一只小猫。

“下次再请。走吧我送你回家。”

朴志晟扭过头，罗渽民的掌心抽离，恰好贴住他软乎乎的脸颊。小孩仰头看他，欲言又止，冲着他手心蹭了蹭，晦涩的撒娇。

“好吧送你去舞社。”

朴志晟餍足地点头，又蹭过去，罗渽民顺手捏了一把，结果捏上瘾了。坐到车里还不肯撒手，扯着两侧脸颊疯狂揉圆搓扁，笑得豪放。朴志晟虚虚抓住他的手腕，乖乖巧巧任他蹂躏，遭不住了才含糊不清求饶，说要迟到了。  
罗渽民恋恋不舍地收手，俯身给他系好安全带，柔软的发抚过脸颊，朴志晟皱了皱鼻子，用揉脸的动作掩饰异常的绯红。

“渽民哥，我平时可以找你聊天吗？”

朴志晟盯着车顶悬挂的平安符，轻声开口。

“当然可以啊。”

罗渽民歪过身子，伸手调转了朴志晟那一侧的空调风向。

“渽民哥，以后有什么事我可以直接来找你吗？我不想排队。”

“好啊你来我家就行。”

罗渽民摸摸他的脑袋，小孩又一副被抓现行的窘迫样，缩起脖子。他想到朴志晟被女护士里三层外三层围住问长问短的场景，用力揉乱了他的头发，笑出声。小孩虚弱地瞪了他一眼。

“渽民哥。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，就是叫叫你。”

朴志晟抿嘴笑，抱紧了龟壳包，脑袋埋得很低装起鸵鸟。罗渽民又捏捏他的后颈，指腹压住他突出的骨节，让他别驼背。小孩鼓着腮帮子乖乖坐端正，一路上时不时偷瞄罗渽民。

“说好了下午只跳一个半小时啊，到家了给我打电话。”

“嗯嗯嗯，渽民哥拜拜。”

到了目的地，挥了半天手朴志晟才转身离开，噔噔噔往楼上窜，看样子脚伤恢复得不错，后脑勺一撮毛跟着抖动，朝气蓬勃。罗渽民愣了许久，怅然若失又像被什么重新填满，不合时宜响起的铃声无情打断思绪。他愤愤瞪着屏幕上闪烁的越洋号码，挂断。  
刚被朴志晟拯救的好心情瞬间作废。

 

3

罗渽民是被雷声吵醒的，迷迷糊糊睁眼看时间，发现自己一觉睡到了五点。忘记定闹钟了，果然一个人午睡容易睡过头。他伸个懒腰继续瘫在床上，忽然想起朴志晟没给他打电话。  
小孩一定是跳尽兴了不肯回去。  
他无奈地叹了口气，准备下床去做晚饭。结果小孩来电话了。

“渽民哥……”

一接通就传来朴志晟带着哭腔的呼救，还打了个喷嚏。

“我走到一半下雨了我没带伞我……”

朴志晟那头还在磕磕绊绊解释，罗渽民已经收拾完毕揣了雨伞发动汽车。

“我马上过来，你先找个地方躲雨，乖。”

罗渽民看见屋檐下落汤鸡一般瑟瑟发抖的朴志晟时，又气又笑，撑起雨伞把小孩搂进副驾驶座，小孩用一个响亮又凄惨的喷嚏回应。

“你是不是傻啊淋雨干什么？”

罗渽民把备好的干毛巾丢到小孩脸上，没轻没重地给他擦，用力捏了几下以表愤怒。

“我……我以为还好嘛结果越下越大了……”

朴志晟哆哆嗦嗦拽过毛巾，自己擦头发，低着头不敢看罗渽民，又连打几个喷嚏。罗渽民脸色更难看，塞给他保温杯，抿着嘴唇发动汽车，一声不吭。  
朴志晟怯怯瞅了他一眼，看清他下沉的嘴角，蠕动嘴唇但没有说什么，抱着杯子小口小口喝热水，乖乖的，氤氲热气糊得眼前一片朦胧。

“渽民哥，我家不是这个方向……”

朴志晟看了看窗外陌生的建筑，弱弱提醒了一句。

“你家里有人吗？”

罗渽民迅速扭头恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，语气冷冰冰的，不复之前的温柔。朴志晟一时语塞，皱了皱鼻子，缩回座位咕咚咕咚喝水，眼眶泛红。

“有保姆。”

他瘪瘪嘴，有气无力回答。这副软绵绵的样子让罗渽民一下就心软，收了脾气，揉揉他的脑袋。  
之前和小孩闲聊他发现他父母对他并不上心，忙于公务经常出差，朴志晟从小就适应了一个人待在家里，渴望跟外界接触又止于内向腼腆的性格，喜欢跳舞之后才有了发泄之处。和小时候的罗渽民真是像啊，只不过罗渽民更倾向于乐天派，天不怕地不怕的。  
就怕小孩哭。  
在红灯前停下，发现朴志晟眼角一滴泪要掉不掉的，罗渽民慌张起来，心想自己也没说他什么啊。

“渽民哥你不要生气了……”

朴志晟凑过来扯扯他的衣袖，眨眨眼，那滴泪就落下来。

“我为什么要生气？”

罗渽民哭笑不得，抽了纸巾要他擦眼泪。朴志晟接过去擤鼻涕。

“我忘记提早回去了……”

“是，如果你听我的话一个半小时后就回家，也不会淋成这副鬼样子。”

朴志晟哼哼两声没再说话，眼泪却不停往下滚。

“唉不是我不生气了你怎么还哭……”

罗渽民手忙脚乱发动汽车又给朴志晟抽纸，第一次和小十岁的男孩这样相处，还挺麻烦。

“没事……我一感冒就会哭……”

“你都多大了啊……”

罗渽民揉了揉太阳穴，小孩子真的棘手，幸好当初没去儿科。

“17。”

朴志晟认真回答。  
我看你最多七岁。罗渽民翻了个白眼，拍拍他脑袋要求他在到家之前喝完这杯热水，一边思索家里的温度计和感冒药扔在了哪个角落。

把朴志晟赶进浴室让他立刻冲个热水澡，罗渽民瘫在沙发上发了会儿呆，猛然清醒过来，自己一时冲动把认识不过一个月的未成年拐回了家。他看了看自己的卧室，又绝望地瞅了瞅隔壁紧闭的房门，仰天长叹，心想自己有病吧为什么还要回这里。然后爬起来愤愤踹开那扇门，一头钻进衣柜翻找。  
前男友和朴志晟差不多高，应该能穿。  
准备好衣服，罗渽民气鼓鼓把床头的合照往下扣，又愣了愣，最终没舍得摔。这时三番五次破坏他好心情的罪魁祸首又来了电话。罗渽民刚好火气没处发泄，破天荒按下接听键，开口就是怒吼。

“王八蛋！不是说了我俩玩完了吗？接着泡你那前凸后翘的洋妞去吧！”

两端随后同时陷入诡异的沉默。

“……渽民哥？”

罗渽民回头，发现朴志晟拉开浴室门，探出湿漉漉的脑袋。

“那个……衣服怎么办……”

罗渽民立刻收起暴躁，无视电话另一头惊慌失措的质问，温柔笑着把衣服送过去，揉了揉朴志晟的头发，语气软得能滴出水。

“慢慢洗，我去给你做饭。”

手机听筒传来气急败坏的吼叫，朴志晟悄悄瞥了一眼备注，小声说谢谢，用衣物遮住赤裸裸的失落颓靡。  
吃过晚饭，朴志晟裹着毯子缩在沙发上，看罗渽民给他放的电影，他有点发低烧，心也跟着往下坠，沉甸甸的很难受。罗渽民端着药过来，他嘬了一小口，皱着眉放回茶几。

“好苦。”

“朴志晟你真的有17岁吗？”

罗渽民双手叉腰，本着不能对病人发火的原则忍住没一掌拍直小孩弓起的背，瞪圆了眼作出凶神恶煞的模样，用眼神逼迫。朴志晟奋力对峙了几秒便败下阵来，泪眼朦胧地一口闷了感冒药，抹了抹嘴巴，丢下毯子往卧室走。  
罗渽民笑着摇了摇头，俯身收拾东西。备注为“王八蛋”的好友给他发了消息。

-为什么有别的男人在我们家？？？

-是我家 房子我买的

-正面回答我！

-照顾未成年病人

-Oh shit！罗渽民你不是喜欢我这种成熟稳重的成功人士吗？？？？？？？

-关你屁事

罗渽民拍了张竖中指的照片传给大洋对面的前男友，突然心情愉悦，然后小心翼翼打开卧室门，看朴志晟的情况。  
小孩就占了二分之一的床位，缩成一团躲在被子里玩手机，听到开门声，瞥了罗渽民一眼，哼了一声又低头看屏幕。

“早饭我放冰箱了，明天醒了记得吃，随便睡到几点，中午我下班了再送你回家。”

罗渽民倚着门框，带着浅浅笑意看床上拱起的一坨，小孩闹脾气的样子真可爱。团子闷闷嗯了一声。

“明天不许去跳舞，后天也不许。”

朴志晟扒开被子露出乱糟糟的头毛，眯起眼皱了皱鼻子，又缩回被窝，没出声。过了一会儿他听到关门声，这才觉得闷得慌，离开被子打算透气，就发现罗渽民抱着双臂倚在门上，嘴角扬起狡黠的弧度。他坐起来喘气也不是，继续钻回去也不太好，半躺着结结巴巴开口。

“渽民哥你睡哪儿啊……”

“隔壁。”

朴志晟反应了一会儿，低头瞥见罗渽民不停闪烁的屏幕，一股怨气又涌上心头，酸涩感直奔眼角要溢出来。他把自己用力砸在床上滚了一圈，在中央趴着摆成一个大字，长手长脚铺满整张床。  
罗渽民愣了愣，掐断了电话，喉咙有些发堵，胸口说不出的压抑。他揉了揉太阳穴，柔声说了句晚安。

“晚安。”

房间沉寂许久才发出呜咽，失落失望慢慢填满所有角落，窗外不肯收敛的狂风暴雨，逼得青涩的情愫无处躲藏，趁这动乱夏夜发散又凝聚，朴志晟困在这沉重的壳里，贪婪嗅着被单与枕头上罗渽民的气息，烧渐渐退去，心底的火却愈发热烈，辗转反侧无法冷却。

“我好喜欢渽民哥啊……”

 

罗渽民没去另一间卧室，在沙发上将就了一晚，起床后捶着酸痛的腰去看朴志晟，小孩睡相很糟糕，调转了快一百八十度，脑袋冲着门，衣服掀到胸口，腹肌挺漂亮。  
罗渽民给了自己一巴掌。悄悄给小孩盖好被子，掌心探了探额头，确定退烧了，写了几张便利贴才放心去上班。  
结果中午回来小孩已经自己跑了，穿着他前男友的衣服。罗渽民正打算兴师问罪，小孩先来了电话。

“渽民哥……衣服……我忘……”

“还没干。”

罗渽民莫名有些生气，语气刻意重了几分，吓得电话那端顿时噤声，半天才往外吐字。

“那我过几天来拿……”

“嗯。”

罗渽民生硬地挂断电话。没找出这股怨气的源头，正好前男友不依不饶地来电撞上枪口，他发泄了一通，然后身子一歪倒在床上，摸了摸朴志晟靠过的抱枕。

 

4

临时替别人值了一会儿夜班，罗渽民回了小区上楼却发现家门口多了一朵黑黢黢的巨型蘑菇，声控灯亮起，蘑菇显出本体，朴志晟迷迷糊糊抬头，睡眼惺忪。

“渽民哥你回来啦……”

罗渽民愣住，回过神连忙去扶晃晃悠悠站起来的小孩，小孩软绵绵窝在他怀里，乖乖由着他带到屋里去。

“我……我出门的时候忘带钥匙了……家里一个人也没……”

缩在沙发上，小孩不停挠着手腕和脚踝，细皮嫩肉的招了不少蚊子，一片红肿。罗渽民皱眉拍掉他的手，拿了草药膏给他抹。

“怎么不早点给我打电话？”

“手机没电了……”

“那你不知道来医院找我吗？”

罗渽民抓住他惨不忍睹的小腿，发现几处新添的淤青，脸色又沉了几分。朴志晟想挠痒又硬生生止住，揪着裤腿往下拽试图遮住膝盖的伤。

“我怎么知道你今天晚上突然要上班。”

听这抱怨的语调倒是全赖自己了。罗渽民不再绷着脸，勾了勾嘴角，拍拍他的大腿，起身收拾东西。朴志晟揪住了他的衣摆，轻轻拽了拽。扭头就看见小孩耷拉着眼角，双眸湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴仰头看他，头顶仿佛突起一对耳朵，软趴趴的时不时耸动，背后冒出毛茸茸的尾巴，疯狂摇晃。

“渽民哥，我能在你这儿住几天吗？”

罗渽民提了口气，捂脸冷静片刻，艰难地把一句“操他妈的真可爱”咽回肚子，换成柔声细语的“当然可以”，然后揪住朴志晟的小脸一顿蹂躏。

“成交。”

罗渽民心满意足地拍拍手，回味软乎乎的触感。朴志晟则把自己藏在抱枕底下，脸颊滚烫，比桌上的红苹果还要艳，心底喜滋滋的也比苹果甜。

“吃饭了吗？”

朴志晟缓缓挪开抱枕，对他眨眨眼，肚子配合地咕噜叫。罗渽民戳戳他的脑门，笑着往厨房走。

“想吃昨天晚上的面。”

“得寸进尺。”

罗渽民抄起另一只抱枕去砸朴志晟的屁股，小孩敏捷地窜下沙发，跳到茶几另一端冲他吐舌头。

“撒个娇吧，说，哥哥我想次饭饭～”

罗渽民懒洋洋靠着沙发，翘起二郎腿，冲小孩抬了抬下巴，笑得狡黠。小孩脸上写满了震惊和抗拒，揪着抱枕慢慢往后退。

“快点，不说拉倒，不然外卖也别想吃。”

罗渽民看热闹不嫌事大，乐呵呵盯着小孩通红的脸，看他犹犹豫豫从抱枕后探出脑袋。

“哥哥……我……我想吃……呃……次……饭……饭……”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

两人同时咆哮，罗渽民被可爱得笑倒在沙发上，朴志晟则羞得满地打滚，最后缩成一只球蹲在电视机旁思考人生，一直蹲到罗渽民煮好面过来踹他屁股。  
哧溜哧溜吃面时，罗渽民就托着下巴直勾勾盯着他，鼓动的腮帮子，嘴角的油渍，都促使宠爱欲爆发。朴志晟被盯得发怵，缓缓抬起头对上他涂满蜜糖的眼神，吞下滚烫的豆腐果，突然认怂。

“我早上去上课了……”

朴志晟扒一筷子面就抬眼瞅瞅罗渽民的脸色。罗渽民挑了挑眉，没想到小孩莫名自己招了，也没打断就让他含糊不清地认罪。

“下午也去跳舞了……”

“嗯，还有呢？”

“我忘记和你说了……渽民哥你……没有生气吧？”

朴志晟放下筷子，坐端正了，两手乖乖巧巧放在大腿上，忍不住蜷曲手指揪裤腿，紧张地看罗渽民勾起了嘴角。

“你猜？”

朴志晟愣了愣，尴尬地咧嘴，不知所措。罗渽民气笑了，伸手狠狠揉乱他头发。

“好啦赶紧吃，感冒好了？”

朴志晟松了口气，衔着面条点点头，然后指了指罗渽民手边闪烁的手机。罗渽民看了眼屏幕，笑容淡下去，起身往客厅走。朴志晟脑袋跟着他转，他经过他身边看见小孩落寞又不甘的眼神，顿了顿又回到餐桌旁，小孩脑袋也跟着转回来，低头喝汤，耳朵竖得老高。

“你能不能别骚扰我了？”

强压的怒意与厌烦仔细听其实夹杂了许多失落，几乎要喧宾夺主，出口的刹那罗渽民就红了眼眶，别过脸不让朴志晟看见。提了半口气又要骂，电话那端像在求饶或是安抚，罗渽民脸色柔和许多，却还是故作不屑。

“你他妈……要么明天就给我滚过来，要么我们就彻底玩完！”

迅速挂断电话，罗渽民拍拍自己额头试图平复心情，瘫在椅子上发呆。

“……渽民哥？”

朴志晟抹了抹嘴，汤面的温热和越界的醋意在胃里打滚，心情往下跌落。罗渽民轻声应了一句。

“你……是不是gay啊……”

朴志晟扒着桌沿，小心翼翼开口。罗渽民抬眼看他，犹豫片刻，点了点头。

“而且是上面那个。”

朴志晟突然往后蹬，椅子拖地发出刺耳声响，他双手护在胸前成警戒状态，微微侧身，脸上写满怀疑和惶恐。罗渽民爆笑，朝后仰去，阴郁一扫而光。

“开玩笑的啦笨蛋。”

“哪句？”

朴志晟还是保持这个姿势，抿紧嘴唇可怜巴巴的。

“你猜啊。”

朴志晟经不起三番五次的调戏，瘪瘪嘴端起碗往厨房走，耳根通红。罗渽民追上去捏他的耳垂，滚烫的，夺过碗筷把他赶去客厅。

“衣服应该干了，自己去收。”

“渽民哥。”

朴志晟绞着抹布，手指在发抖，眼里有了水雾，仿佛在酝酿什么重大决定。罗渽民回头看他，他想起初次见面他深邃的眼神，两潭深渊见不到底，投入石子，溅起微弱水花却跃不出高高的屏障。他看到这屏障在慢慢崩塌，随着朴志晟颤动的双唇，每一块碎片都似千斤重。

“你要不要换个男朋友？”

狭隘空间陷入濒死般的寂静，捅破了伪装的窗户纸，疯涨的潮水决堤的洪流，或是夏日突如其来的暴雨，一点一点将两人淹没。眼中潭水却逐渐干涸，皲裂的土地，缝隙里流光了底气。  
绝望爬出裂缝前朴志晟落荒而逃，躲进浴室反锁了门，大口喘气，像残存的最后一条鱼，挣扎着渴求水源。蓄满的是咸涩泪水，要怎么生存。

“志晟。你……还好吗？”

罗渽民倚在门边，轻轻叩了叩。过了一会儿门锁转动，朴志晟只打开一条缝，露出通红的眼，曾经一直闪烁的希冀支离破碎，四处散落，不知道扎在了谁心上。

“我……开玩笑的啦！笨蛋！”

小孩咧开嘴撑出极为勉强的笑容，拙劣模仿罗渽民的语气，维持一小会儿，门又重重合上，没有给罗渽民反应的时间。浴室里传来压抑的哭泣，罗渽民把掌心贴在门上，不知所措。

他以为不去细想就好了。以为小孩子的热度淡了就好了。

又过了很久，朴志晟捂着脸出来，扭扭捏捏坐到沙发上，凑到罗渽民身边。罗渽民放下手机，看到他红肿的双眼，无奈笑了，起身给他浸了冷毛巾，让他躺下。小孩乖乖照做，仰着头，支起双腿，抬手轻轻抓住罗渽民的手腕。

“渽民哥，给我讲讲你的故事吧。”

他轻声哀求，黑暗里描摹他的影子。

“我呀，以前比你还疯，没人管我我就没日没夜地跳舞，搞了一身伤也不敢说不敢去医院看，虽然很痛但是我自己觉得挺开心，跟你一样没心没肺的不听话，觉得没什么大不了。然后高二的时候被电动车撞了……唉好丢人啊……其实不是很严重但是乱七八糟的伤堆在一起就不行了……我爸妈说什么也不让我跳了，把我打包丢去美国休养，后来就干脆学医了……朴志晟你以后可悠着点跳，要不是碰上的是我，你早就被五花大绑塞医院静养了，哪还能随便往舞社蹦跶……我这可不是不负责任哈我就是……”

“渽民哥，你和他呢？”

“……想听吗？”

“嗯，都想听。”

“也没什么……他是我学长，商学院的，我妈朋友的儿子。圣诞晚会我偷偷排练跳舞被他发现了，我威胁他不许告诉我妈，然后……嗯，快毕业的时候他追到我了。差不多五年了吧……放假回国我们就住在这里……一个多月前吵架了分了，我就辞了LA的工作一个人回来……”

“其实你在等他回来找你对不对？”

朴志晟拽下毛巾，仰头看罗渽民。小孩不擅长掩饰喜爱，却努力藏起悲伤也治愈悲伤。他的澄澈穿透他眼前的水雾，击碎了郁结，挑开一层又一层轻纱，卸下重担看清现实。  
罗渽民忽然释然，而随之喷涌的歉疚让他无法直视朴志晟透亮却泛红的眼，他试图用手掌盖住。朴志晟牢牢握住他的手腕，坐起来，冲他笑，睫毛湿漉漉的。

“渽民哥你不要不开心，我跳舞给你看吧。”

小孩跑到电视机前的空地，播放音乐，前奏响起的刹那罗渽民僵住，颤巍巍抬起手，目瞪口呆。

“是你……？”

而朴志晟全然跌落到另一个世界，丢弃天真幼稚的外壳，上一秒还撒着娇的小孩，瞬间收敛了笑意，冷血的机械杀手，吞噬了节奏，唯有掠过观众席的眼神带了丝温度，转瞬即逝的灼热。接近尾声他的动作渐渐柔和下来，一团火凝聚到指尖，往前扑去，又在半路散成烟雾。罗渽民一动不能动，看着他的灵魂慢慢回归，眼里的狠厉恢复成羞怯。

“我去年夏天，在LA……比赛……”

魂魄有三分未归，怯懦游离在外，朴志晟垂头掩盖剧烈波动的情绪，虚弱的，握紧了拳头，似乎这样眼泪就不会落下来。

“我英语很差。在餐厅是你帮我点了红豆冰，你付完钱就走了。

决赛的时候我又看到你了，你坐在……四排……二十四座……

但是……但是我一下台就找不到你了……

我想……什么时候再见到你就好了……我再见到你的时候真的好开心……我不知道你有男朋友……”

 

“这么喜欢红豆冰啊？”

罗渽民想起朴志晟吃红豆冰的样子，一勺一勺严肃认真，一口也不落下，像在品尝什么绝世佳肴。他觉得有趣，无意问他。朴志晟抬头，深潭荡开涟漪，他郑重地点头，像在庄严宣誓，直勾勾看着他的眼。

“嗯。喜欢。”

 

“对不起。”

罗渽民一步一步挪到朴志晟面前，指尖停在半空不知该落在哪处。小孩替他解开了郁结又重新打上另一个死结，挂在下巴尖上的眼泪摇摇欲坠。他重重叹了口气，用手背接住。朴志晟缓缓抬手想要抓住救命稻草，罗渽民张开双臂将他抱进怀里，下一秒小孩紧紧搂住他的腰，愈收愈紧，浑身颤抖。

“我带了钥匙的，我只是……只是……”

罗渽民捧起他的脸，拇指抵住双唇，再覆上一个吻。  
那句赤裸裸的滚烫的“喜欢你”跌跌撞撞落回心底，躲进温室，要好好珍藏。

 

6

飞往LA的航班开始登机时，朴志晟在医院对面的餐厅点了一份红豆冰，然后呆呆看着天空。飞机起飞时，红豆冰化成一碗红色的汤。

那晚过后，第二天下午他就在罗渽民家楼下看到一个风尘仆仆的男人从出租车里下来，双眼布满血丝，头发乱糟糟，衣领都没翻好。朴志晟以为自己能坦然地看着他和罗渽民拥抱又相互打骂，但在他们气势汹汹接吻前他就跑出了小区，蹲在路边开始痛哭。

“明年我会去LA比赛，你要来。红豆冰我还没请回来。”

哭痛快了他抹干眼泪给罗渽民发短信，又哼了一声。

“不许带他来。”

 

END


End file.
